videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Strife/Assist Trophy Characters
This page details all Assist Trophy characters from Super Smash Bros. Strife. Andross Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Ashley Ashley (Japanese: アシュリー Ashurī) is an Assist Trophy character representing the Wario series. She returns from Super Smash Bros. 4. When summoned, Ashley conjures up a cloud that deals a number of random effects to the fighters within it. These effects include: taking damage while within it, becoming invisible, disabling their ability to double jump or use aerial attacks (instead putting them in their helpless state after they jump once), spawning food that instead of healing deals damage, and shrinks opponents. Ashley is voiced by Christina Peyser in all regions of the game. Description Ashley is a young witch who lives alongside a small devil named Red inside a large mansion. Despite being so young, Ashley is often depicted as a very serious and introverted girl with a short temper; though despite this wishes to make more friends. Ashley, though he claims otherwise, is but a mediocre witch with only a 40% success rate in casting spells correctly. Luckily, in Strife, Ashley will always cast her spells without fail. Collectibles Trophy Stickers Quotes While in battle, Ashley will say a variety of quotes. * * * * Bald Bull Bald Bull (Japanese: ボールドブル Bōrudo Buru) is an Assist Trophy character representing the Punch-Out!! series. When spawned from an Assist Trophy, Bald Bull attacks with his signature Bull Charge move, which can KO opponents over 50%. The Bull Charge move has Bald Bull rush forwards a short distance before performing an uppercut. Erse Yagan voices Bald Bull, as his voice clips are reused from the 2009 Punch-Out!! for the Wii. Description Bald Bull is a Turkish boxer that is a participant of the World Video Boxing Association (WVBA). Hailing from Istanbul, Bald Bull is considered a celebrity in his hometown; being hounded by the paparazzi and having very little privacy. Under the guise of Mask X, Bald Bull once strove to become the World Arm Wrestling Champion. Collectibles Trophy Bald Bull :Introducing Turkey's greatest boxer, it's the reckless Bald Bull! Before going up against Little Mac, Bull's record was impressive, accumulating 34 wins (29 by KO) and only losing 4 times. Many of those wins probably come from his very powerful technique known as the Bull Charge, which he also uses to deal massive damage as an Assist Trophy in Strife. ::NES Punch-Out!! ::Wii Punch-Out!! Stickers Quotes Bald Bull will say a phrase when he performs his Bull Charge technique. Like in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, he speaks in Turkish. Every time he appears, he will only say one quote. * |Bald Bull|performing Bull Charge}} * |Bald Bull|performing Bull Charge}} * |Bald Bull|performing Bull Charge}} * |Bald Bull|successfully making contact with Bull Charge}} * |Bald Bull|failing to make contact with Bull Charge}} * |Bald Bull|failing to make contact with Bull Charge}} Barbara Barbara (Japanese: バーバラ Barbara) is an Assist Trophy character representing the Jam with the Band series. She returns from Super Smash Bros. Brawl after being cut from Super Smash Bros. 4. When summoned, Barbara will strum on her guitar, creating shockwaves around her which damage her and knock away fighters. The final shockwave she creates is the largest of the shockwaves, and as such does the most damage and knockback. Description Barbara the Bat is the manager of the GB Music store featured in Jam with the Band, and a guitar player. She displays quite an arrogant personality to the player throughout the game. Collectibles Trophy Barbara the Bat :In the small but busy Waruwaru Town is a music store called GB Music, managed by the one-and-only Barbara the Bat. Barbara's quite the guitar player, and it's up to the player to launch her career. In Daigasso! Band Brothers, Barbara learns many different songs in a variety of different genres, and can even play songs from other Nintendo games. ::DS Daigasso! Band Brothers (Japan Only) Stickers Trivia *The North American version lists the game of origin on Barbara's trophy and stickers as "Daigasso! Band Brothers", with a note saying "Japan Only" for the trophy description. In PAL regions, this is replaced by "Jam with the Band", as it was released in those regions. Beat Daisukenojo Bito (Japanese: 尾藤 大輔之丞 Bitō Daisukenojō), more commonly known as Beat (Japanese: ビイト Bīto), is an Assist Trophy character representing the The World Ends With You series. He is included in the Super Smash Bros. × Square Enix DLC package. Beat attacks fighters using his Pin, Respect. With Respect, he can deal damage using his skateboard, and can call upon the Noise version of Rhyme to deal minor damage to further away fighters. While this deals massive damage and knockback to fighters hit by it, he can be defeated quite easily, just as in The World Ends With You. Beat is voiced by Subaru Kimura in Japanese and Crawford Wilson in English. Description Beat was one of the Players that took part in the final Reapers' Games. As a Player, he was given a chance to be resurrected after death, as he and his sister were killed by a speeding car. In his first Reapers' Game, he was partnered with his sister, Raimu Bito, whom suffered amnesia and did not actually remember Beat in any regard. After the first Reapers' Game in which he participated in, he became a Reaper in order to find a way to resurrect his sister, who was transformed into Noise after the previous game. Finally, in the third Reapers' Game, he gave up being a Reaper in order to aid Neku Sakuraba. Collectibles Trophy Beat :Hotheaded and street-smart are two ways you can describe Beat. Or at least, two ways you can describe the way he presents himself. Despite looking like a delinquent, he has a big heart and cares deeply for his sister and his friends. He fights with Neku on the third week of his experience in the UG. With a skateboard as his weapon, he's pretty fast and can deal lots of damage to enemies. ::DS The World Ends With You Stickers Quotes Beat can say several quotes when he spawns, after he defeats an opponent, and when he disappears or is defeated. * * * * * * * * * * * Broom Hatter Broom Hatter (Japanese: ブルームハッター Burūmuhattā) is an Assist Trophy character representing the Kirby series. Broom Hatter sweeps the ground as it moves in a single direction. As it sweeps the ground, it will uncover a variety of healing items (precisely, she will uncover Food, Maxim Tomatoes, and Berries), as well as Banana Peels and Watermelons. If none of those items are turned on in the Item Switch menu, then Broom Hater will effectively be useless. Description Broom Hatter is a recurring enemy in the Kirby series, debuting in the series' first title, Kirby's Dream Land. The Broom Hatter, as her name implies, sweeps the levels, and generally does not go out of her way to attack the heroes. Despite her appearance in Smash Bros., she actually is capable of dealing damage to Kirby in a number of titles, though in only one does she grant him a Copy Ability should she be inhaled. Collectibles Trophy Boom Hatter : Look at this strange Kirby enemy. She sweeps all day and sweeps all night, not stopping until she is attacked by Kirby. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, she was the only enemy that would grant Kirby the Clean ability, so if he wanted to make up for his attacking of her, he could aid her in her quest to clean Dream Land. : Sweep, sweep. Dust, dust. Broom Hatter's got an obsession with cleaning up Dream Land. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, she was one of the few enemies who would grant Kirby the Clean ability once inhaled. It's not the best idea to mock her strange obsession or stop her in the midst of cleaning, as she has been known to attack those who do so. ::SNES Kirby's Dream Land 3 ::3DS Kirby: Triple Deluxe Stickers Trivia *Broom Hatter's North American trophy erroneously states that she is the only enemy to grant Kirby the Clean Copy Ability. In fact, she is one of four enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 capable of granting it, alongside Haboki, Keke, and Bukiset. The PAL trophy description rectifies this mistake. *Broom Hatter will meteor smash any fighter, excluding the one that spawned her, should she walk off a ledge and hit them from above. **In Team Battles, though her meteor smash will not effect the one that spawned her, it will effect their teammates. Bulborb Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Captain Rainbow Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Chain Chomp Description Collectibles Trophy Chain Chomp : Some dogs are all bark and no bite, but this dog's equal parts bark and bite. The Chain Chomps are impossible to tame, and are usually seen chained to a post. They've made quite a few appearances in Mario titles, where they can only be defeated by an invincible Mario. In Strife, the Chain Chomp will lunge at the fighters who mistakenly draw near it. : Believe it or not, this intimidating foe acts just like a normal dog. They say the Chain Chomps are impossible to tame, yet some poor sap has to go around and tie them down to the stakes they're stuck to. In Strife, one of these mutts appears as an Assist Trophy, lunging at the fighters that made the mistake of coming near it. ::NES Super Mario Bros. 3 ::Wii New Super Mario Bros. Wii Sticker Chrom Chrom (Japanese: クロム Kuromu) is an Assist Trophy character representing the Fire Emblem series. Chrom attacks fighters in a manner similar to a weaker variation of the Critical Hit Final Smash attack used by Marth, Ike, and Lucina, in that, once summoned, he will rush forwards a short distance before slicing to deal massive knockback and damage. Hilariously, Chrom can be defeated should enough damage be dealt to him before he begins travelling forwards (as he strikes a pose after appearing), which causes him to be knocked over in a comical way. Chrom is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in Japanese, and Matthew Mercer in English. Description Chrom is the prince (later Exalt) of the Halidom of Ylisse, the main setting of Fire Emblem Awakening. Despite being of a royal class, he leads a militia known as the Shepherds. He is a descendant of Marth, and the father of Lucina, whom travels back in time alongside the children of several other members of the Shepherds during the plot of Awakening. Collectibles Trophy Chrom : The prince of a kingdom known as Ylisse, Chrom is a descendant of the Hero-King Marth. While Chrom doesn't appear as a playable character like his great-great-great.... whatever-grandfather (or his daughter), he does appear in Strife as an Assist Trophy character, mimicking his gre... Marth by performing a move similar to his Final Smash, Critical Hit. : You wouldn't know it from the way he looks or from the way he acts, but Chrom is actually the prince of Ylisse. He is a soldier, leading a militia known as the Shepherds. Perhaps it is the genes of Marth, his ancestor, who gives him the strength to fight the Risen in Fire Emblem Awakening. Too bad that strength can not be used as much in Super Smash Bros.. ::3DS Fire Emblem Awakening ::U Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Sticker Quotes Chrom can say one of five quotes as he performs his attack, and has two quotes that he can say should he be defeated. * * * * * * * Color TV-Game 15 Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Cranky Kong Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Dark Samus Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Devil Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Dillon Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Dr. Kawashima Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Dr. Wright Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Elec Man Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Elincia Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Excitebike Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Flying Man Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Freya Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Galacta Knight Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Ghirahim Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Ghosts Blinky (Japanese: 赤ベイ Akabei), Pinky (Japanese: ピンキー Pinky), Inky (Japanese: 青助 Aosuke), and Clyde (Japanese: 愚図た Guzuta) - collectively known as the Ghosts - are a singular Assist Trophy character representing the Pac-Man series. Respectively, they are red, pink, blue, and orange. The Ghosts previously appeared in Super Smash Bros. 4. The four ghosts will, when spawned, travel around the screen using algorithms identical to their scripts in the original Pac-Man game: Blinky will take the shortest route possible to the nearest fighter, Pinky tries to flank the nearest fighter, Inky moves randomly trying to avoid the fighters, while Clyde just moves around completely randomly. Each deal little damage on touch, though can not be blocked by shields. Description Collectibles Trophies Ghosts :Pinky, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde. These four ghosts have been haunting Pac-Man for many years, following him through the labyrinths that he travels through. It may look like they like to fly around randomly, but they're actually very strategic in their movements. For instance: Blinky takes the shortest route to Pac-Man, Pinky tries to flank Pac-Man, the cowardly Inky tries to flee from Pac-Man, and Clyde.... well, Clyde's movements are completely random. ::Arcade PAC-MAN Blinky :Blinky is the Shadow of the four major ghosts. How? No idea. That's what the original PAC-MAN game nicknamed him. Blinky's said to be the leader of the four ghosts, and he has quite a.... fiery temper. That's no joke, either! In Pac-Man World 2, Blinky fought Pac-Man using a mech that fired.... uhh, fireballs. ::Arcade PAC-MAN Pinky :Pinky stands out among the four major ghosts in that she is the only female. Surprisingly, she's actually one of the more threatening ghosts, as she tries to flank Pac-Man in the original arcade game. This has earned her the nickname of "Speedy", and seems to be the polar opposite of Blinky. ::Arcade PAC-MAN Inky :There's no denying it: Inky's a coward. In the original PAC-MAN game, he did all he could to get away from Pac-Man. His original nickname was "Bashful", and it's not hard to see why. Since the original game, Inky's personality has been fleshed out more, in that he's now the goofiest and most-fickle out of his three comrades. ::Arcade PAC-MAN Clyde :Blinky, Inky, and Pinky. Was it too hard to come up with a fourth name following the conventions set up by the other ghosts? He obviously tries to stand out of the crowd as much as possible, going as far as to just wander around aimlessly in the original Pac-Man arcade game. Sure, the was given the nickname of "Pokey", but we all just called him "The Other One". ::Arcade PAC-MAN Stickers Gray Fox Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Hammer Bro. Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Heihachi Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Helirin Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Infantry & Tanks Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Jeanne Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Jeff Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Jill Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Kamek Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Kat & Ana Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Ken Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker King Hippo Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Knuckle Joe Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Krystal Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Lakitu & Spinies Lakitu (Japanese: ジュゲム Jugemu) and the Spinies (sing. Spiny; Japanese: トゲゾー Togezō) he throws (collectively known as Lakitu & Spinies) are Assist Trophy characters representing the Super Mario series. They previously appeared in both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 4. Description Both Lakitu and the Spiny are recurring enemies throughout both the Super Mario series and it's Yoshi spin-off. Lakitu is a rare enemy that will fly across the top of the screen in a small cloud. The Lakitu will follow Mario (or any other player character) along the stage, continually tossing Spiny Eggs. Spinies are spawned from a Lakitu's Spiny Eggs when they hit the ground. In many games, Spinies can not be defeated through normal means, due to their spiked shells preventing players to jump on them, instead requiring a Fire Flower or Star. In Super Smash Bros. Strife, as with their previous appearances as Assist Trophy characters, both the Lakitu and the Spinies it throws appear in an 8-bit style, using their sprites from Super Mario Bros.. Collectibles Trophies Lakitu & Spinies :These annoying little Koopas love to just fly right above Mario, pelting Spinies down into his path. In Super Smash Bros. Strife, they'll just annoy everyone in the battle by doing the same thing. Sure, they may not look like the strongest of enemies, especially when they're just flat little sprites like this, but they can make even the most experienced of players worry, so watch out! ::NES Super Mario Bros. ::U Super Mario Maker Lakitu :Lakitu look smart, but behind those bespectacled eyes hides a strange evil. They ride atop a smiling cloud, but this makes their evil all the more apparent. You'd never expect these guys to toss Spinies at you, but that's precisely what they do in most games. In others, like Super Mario 64, they'll just follow you around, acting as a cameraman for the masses of Mario's fans. ::NES Super Mario Bros. ::64 Super Mario 64 Sticker Levias Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Lightning Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Lyn Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Mach Rider Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Magnus Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Metroid Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Midna Midna (Japanese: ミドナ Midona) is an Assist Trophy character representing the The Legend of Zelda series. She previously appeared in Super Smash Bros. 4. As an Assist Trophy character, Midna aids the one that spawned her by attacking the other fighters with her hair. Her attacks include grabbing and throwing opponents, or swiping with a dark energy. Both of these attacks were not previously seen in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and are primarily of original creation. Description Midna was the heir to the throne of the Twilight Realm, a realm that exists parallel to Hyrule. Originally taking on a more humanoid appearance, she was overthrown and cursed by Zant, whom used the power lent to him by Ganondorf to do so. After being cursed, she flees to Hyrule, which has since become Zant's target for invasion. In Hyrule, she meets Link, initially in a wolf form. Believing him to be the divine beast spoken of in Twili lore, she freed him from his prison in Hyrule Castle Town's sewers, and the two worked together to first meet Zelda and later to save Hyrule and usurp Zant from his stolen throne. Collectibles Trophies Midna :It is said that a world of light can not exist without a darkened half, and in Twilight Princess this is just the case. This masked little being finds the transformed Link in the sewers of Castle Town, and tries to get him to do her bidding. She may seem like she's a bossy little imp, but she can actually be quite caring when she wants to be.... Whenever that is. ::GCN The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ::U Hyrule Warriors Midna Form :How could such a bossy woman be a small imp one second, and a tall Twili woman the next? Well, apparently it was the work of a curse. Midna's good at keeping secrets; who could have guessed that she was in fact the "Twilight Princess" from the game's title? Indeed, she is the ruler of the Twilight Realm, so is it her fault that the Twilight invaded Hyrule? Of course not. Otherwise she wouldn't have freed the one holding the Triforce of Courage. ::GCN The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ::U Hyrule Warriors Wolf Link :Could this be the "divine beast" spoken of in Twili legend? Quite possibly. After all, this is the one who holds the Triforce of Courage in his left hand. Yes, this is Link, he's just taken a different form after coming in contact with the Twilight that has engulfed Hyrule. Midna likes to ride on his back, guiding (er, bossing) him around. ::GCN The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Stickers Trivia *Two stickers depicting Midna come from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD, but in-game are credited to the original release instead. Mona Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Trivia *Unlike other characters from the WarioWare series that appear as Assist Trophies, Mona does not have a 3D model, instead only appearing as a 2D sprite. This is likely because of how little she appears on screen. Monita Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Mother Brain Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Mr. Resetti Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Nabbit Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Nightmare Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Nintendog Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Pauline Pauline (Japanese: ポリーン Porīn) is an Assist Trophy character representing the Donkey Kong series. As an Assist Trophy character, Pauline appears as an 8-bit sprite, based off her appearance from the original Donkey Kong arcade title. Similar to her appearance in the aforementioned title, Pauline will quickly run back and forth across the platform on which she was spawned. Touching Pauline can bury opponents and deal slight damage; though occasionally she will shout "HELP!" (which appears in a large font out in front of her), that deals much more damage and knocks opponents away from Pauline. Description Pauline was introduced as the girlfriend of Mario, and acted as the damsel in distress during his first run-in with the giant ape Donkey Kong (who grew old since and has changed his name to Cranky Kong). Though not seen for a long time after her rescue, she later returns to the Mushroom Kingdom as an employee of the Mario Toy Company. Apparently having broken up with Mario, as the two are described as "close friends", she works as the manager of the Super Mini Mario World Theme Park. Collectibles Trophy Pauline :Long-time players may remember Pauline as the helpless lady kidnapped by Donkey Kong in his debut title. Yes, this is her. She's been kidnapped by the big ape many times, yet doesn't hold a grudge. Maybe she finds it fun to be kidnapped? Or maybe she and Donkey Kong just kick back and eat bananas? ::ARC Donkey Kong ::DS Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! Stickers Phosphora Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Polar Bear Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Poppy Bros. Jr. Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Rambi Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Ray MK III Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Riki Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Sablé Prince Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Saki Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Samurai Goroh Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Shadow Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Skull Kid Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Souflee Souflee (Japanese: ケーク Keeku) is an Assist Trophy character representing the Kid Icarus series. Similar to Goldeen, the Souflee acts as the "dud" assist. It will fly around the stage, and not deal damage, but can be knocked around when attacked. Description Souflee is a recurring enemy from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Unlike the other enemies present throughout the game, it is not affiliated with any of the four major armies: Palutena's Army, the Underworld Army, Forces of Nature, and the Aurum Army. Also unlike many other enemies, the Souflee does not actually want to harm Pit, and it drops a large number of hearts and bonuses upon defeat. Collectibles Trophy Souflee :Don't be deceived by this cute little cake, as it's actually an enemy known as the Souflee! Pit could defeat these enemies in Kid Icarus: Uprising to gain bonuses, but in Strife, they're pretty useless. Don't bother trying to eat them either, they're not edible. Especially since that "cherry" is actually its eye, and the face printed on both the Souflee's front and back are just marks designed to trick unsuspecting warriors. ::3DS Kid Icarus: Uprising Sticker Spike Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Starman Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Sticks Sticks the Badger (Japanese: スティックス ザ バジャー Sticks the Badger) is an Assist Trophy character representing the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is included within the Super Smash Bros. × SEGA DLC package. Sticks aids the one that spawned her by attacking players with her boomerang. Description Sticks the Badger was one of the original characters created for the Sonic Boom series of games, but has since become a recurring protagonist throughout its spin-offs, with appearances in the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comics and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series. Sticks grew up in the jungles of Bygone Island, with no social interaction. While wild, she has keen survival instincts from her life of living alone. When Dr. Eggman attacked the island, she teamed up with Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy in order to protect the villages on the island, and take down Dr. Eggman. In the Sonic Boom Archie comic series and the Worlds Unite Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man crossover series following it, Sticks actively tries to create her own team of warriors to defeat whatever threats they may face. Originally, this team consisted of a prominent television icon from Bygone Island named Comedy Chimp, and the librarian for one of Bygone Island's libraries Fastidious Beaver. After Sigma attacks and characters from many different Sega and Capcom series need to team up to defeat him, she travels to the Street Fighter universe to recruit Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun-Li, and Guile, as Chimp and Beaver proved to be too cowardly. Collectibles Trophy Sticker Terra Terra Branford (Japanese: ティナ・ブランフォード Tina Buranfōdo) is an Assist Trophy character representing the Final Fantasy series. She is included within the Super Smash Bros. × Final Fantasy DLC package. When summoned into battle, Terra will use her trademark Riot Blade attack, firing four large crescent-shaped projectiles from her sword at a random opponent, with the final of these four dealing the most amount of damage and knockback. Description The director of Final Fantasy VI, Yoshinori Kitase, stated that the game does not have a single major protagonist, and that all of the party members can hold the title of "main protagonist"; though Terra is the character that appears in the game's logo, and has the most central role in the game's plot. Because of this, she can be considered the first main female protagonist of a Final Fantasy title. A confused and fearful amnesiac, Terra's shattered memories hold visions that she fears and wishes to forget. She is the daughter of a human woman named Madeline and an Esper man named Maduin. Years later, the Gestahlian Empire invaded the land and she was kidnapped and raised as a living weapon by Emperor Gestahl. Like the other Final Fantasy characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Strife, sans Noctis, Terra's appearance is heavily based on her design from the Dissidia Final Fantasy titles. Unlike the other characters however, Terra's appearance also draws heavy inspiration from her in-game sprite from Final Fantasy VI; using her green hair and pink/purple attire as opposed to blonde hair and pink/white attire. Collectibles Trophy Terra :Just who is Terra Branford? She served as a soldier to the Gestahlian Empire, but it all ended when a mission went terribly wrong. The mission to retrieve an Esper ended with her two partners being killed and her being knocked unconscious. After awakening, she remembers nothing but her first name. Luckily, none other than the rebellious Locke Cole of the Returners finds and helps her throughout the events of Final Fantasy VI. ::SNES Final Fantasy VI Stickers Tingle Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Tricky Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Vic Viper Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Wonder Red Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Yuri Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Zael Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Category:Subpages